Seperation
by 2091riveraisrael
Summary: Andy Davis has returned 4 years after the events of Toy Story 3, only to find out that a 12 year old Bonnie wishes for him to have his toys again Andy happily excepts but sadly had to give Jessie and Woody to Mega, an Android. Will they survive.


_**A Story that will be the first for any Human or how should we say... Android will be able to see the Toys Of Toy Story come alive...**_

On the night of February 2nd, Andy now age 19, returned from collage after receiving his 4 year degree. He raced up to his room in hopes of finding his old toys, but after he realized that they weren't any where in sight, he remembered that he gave away his toys to A little girl named Bonnie Anderson 4 years back before he left. Andy smiled grabbed his car keys and decided to pay Bonnie a visit so that way he can see his old toys again. As Andy made his way out the door he came face to face with one of his old collage buddies, Mega Jerorra Rivera. _"Mega, It's great to see you I didn't think we would see each other again after going our separate ways."_ Andy gave Mega a high five as he answered with a smile,_ "Times dose change Andy. So how's your old toys, Including your most best-est buddy Woody?"_ "_He's fine, as a matter fact I was just about to go and visit their new home, right now..."_ Andy replied with grin appearing on his face. _"Well let's take a look shall we? You're driving,"_ Teased Mega , with a smirk while getting into the passenger seat of Andy's Car. _"Since when do I never"_ Andy added on getting in last than pulling out of the drive way and towards Bonnie Andersen's house.

Meanwhile at Bonnie's house, Bonnie was out at Elementary school with Barbie and Ken, while the rest of the toys were left behind in her room to do as they please before she or her mother ever entered the room. _"Hey Edge..DRAW!"_ Woody challenged as he spun around, only to lose again, only this time to a picture of Mega. _"Doohhh Lost again... Ha ha h ha... Nice picture by the way real cool looking robot.."_ Edge responses to Woody's comment by drawing the Words_ "ANDROID"_ above Mega's picture._ "Robot, Android what difference dose it make?" _Woody said with a smile and tuned to find Buzz working once again on a cardboard space ship. _"Still working on your way outta here eh Buzz?"_ Woddy said with a smirk. _"Nope, I'm only doing what I do best, being a Buzz Lightyear action figure."_ Buzz answered acting like a smart guy, causing Woody to chuckle a bit. "Oh Buzz you never change," Woody added, only to hear one of Buzz's most famous quotes_ "And your still a sad strange little man, and you have my Pity..."_ _"Very funny Lightyear."_ Buzz laughed as he began to place tape all around the wing of his cardboard Starship. Bulls Eye soon came galloping in with Jessie on him. _"Yeehaaw Ride on Bulls Eye.."_ She commanded while waving her hat in the air. Woody shook his head in a hilarious manner than approached Bulls Eye as if he was in an old western Gun Duel. "Hey!" He shouted getting Bulls Eye's, and Jessie's attention. Buzz stopped working on his Cardboard Star ship to watch in amusement. "Oh ho ho this is going to be good." he stated as gazed at Woody eying Bulls' Eye's every move. _"So Tell Me Jessie, Ya Feel Lucky?"_ Woody challenged with a huge smirk. _"Don't make me Tickle you."_ Jessie replied back wiggling her fingers. _"Forget it Jessie, I wasn't ready back in 1996, and I'm certainly not going to let those Grubby little fingers touch my body again."_ Buzz gasped with excitement._ "Ohhhhhoo What will she do?_" He asked himself as he continued to watch.

_"My Hands, Grubby? Say that again, I dare you,"_ Jessie snapped glaring. Woody with a big Grin positioned himself towards what ever was about to come, and began to repeat the words in a slow manor. _"I'm...Certainly... Notttt... Letting... Those... Grubby... Little...Fingers... Touch... My Body."_ Jessie strengthen down her hat, while continuing to glare at Woody. "Big Mistake Cowboy..." Bulls Eye began to shake knowing what was about to happen. _"Hyaaaa!"_ Jessie commanded as she raced towards Woody. Woody stood focusing with a grin on the surging Bulls Eye that was ahead of him. "_Your mine Woody!"_ Jessie called about to grab him, only to miss, for Woody had jumped to the left evading her first charge. _"Ha... ha... ha..."_ Woody chuckled with an evil grin. Jessie glared and steered Bulls Eye back into the direction to where Woody was. _"Come on Come On!"_ Woody called out as Jessie approached with fast speed. _"You call yourself a cow girl?"_ He mocked, dodging Bulls Eye a second time than yanking out his pull string as far as it can go, than whirling it around. Like a real cow boy, he flings his string at Bulls Eye, The string wrapped around Bulls Eye's feet causing him to trip and Jessie to fly right. off as she fell on a nice soft carpet. Jessie got up glaring at Woody as he flings his Pulls string at her multiple times causing her to jump from the left and right._ "Dance Cowgirl Dance."_ Woody teased as he flung it again, causing Jessie to miss again. As Woody twirled his Pull string one last time, Jessie smirked evilly waiting for him to fling it again. "Jessie Dance.." Woody laughed as he flung it again, only this time Jessie caught the ring with her hands. "Ha ha." She bragged yanking the the pull String forward sending Woody flying towards her.

Woody was caught by Jessie's arms and she began to Nuggy his head nonstop. "It ain't over yet." Woody stated while tickling her side causing her to let go of his head and fall on her back laughing. "There;s a snake in my Boot" Woody's voice box stated as his pull string returned back to place. He smirked realizing that Jessie is now vulnerable and seeks a tickling attack.

As Jessie slowly began to get up she was tackled by woody as he began to tickle her every where, causing her to laugh so hard that she couldn't hardly speak or fight. _"See how do you like It? Ha? Ha? How do you like IIItttttttt!"_ Woody asked as he continued to do it non stop, as Buzz is laughing in the distance. Buzz can see Jessie trying to get free but she can't when she couldn't stop laughing.

_"Woody ah ha h ha ha ha... Stop, ah ha ha ha ah ah"_ Jessie begged as she tried to speak, over her laughter but wasn't that easy. _"What? I'm sorry Did you say something?"_ Woody asked pretending not to hear. At one point Bulls Eye managed to come to Jessie's rescue by licking Woody's face causing him to stop to laugh at Bulls Eye. "Okay okay, good boy," Woody said with a smile not knowing Jessie was eying Woody for revenge. _"Oh Woodeey,"_ Jessie spoke getting his attention, _"Ha ha ha Yeah Jess,"_ Woody stopped in fear when looking at Jessie's face, _"Wa oh."_ Without words being said Woody tried to run but was tackled by Jessie._ "Your not going anywhere Tickled me now I must get my revenge." _She snarled with a smirk._ "No please.. Have Mercy Jessie" _Woody begged._ "Begging won't save you from me,"_ Jessie replied as she began to tickle Woody back causing him to laugh like he when he was trapped in Al's apartment.

_"No No Stop Stop Stop..."_ Woody pleaded as he laughed hard, _"REVENGE"_ Jessie cried as she did it harder. Buzz shook his head, knowing that Woody was going to lose this one. All of a sudden foot steps were heard coming towards the room. _"Uh Oh Freeze!"_ Woody cried as all toys froze. The door flew open and Bonnie now 12 years old returned into the room, she dropped her bag on her bag and began to play with her toys like she used to when she was 4 years younger.


End file.
